Anime Warriors Among Us
Anime Warriors Among Us is a spinoff of Injustice: Gods Among with Anime. The story and the Character roles will be different but will still retain most simalarites. The Regime is lead by Goku who has lost his wife and first child to the Death Note. Some characters will be different side's despite the orignal injustice cast. Protagonist and Antagonist: Super Man - Goku ( Dragon Ball Z ) Lex Luthor - Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z ) Batman - L ( Ryuzaki ) ( Death Note ) Joker - Light Yagami ( Death Note ) Wonder Woman - Sailor Moon ( Sailor Moon) Ares - Queen Beryl ( Sailor Moon ) Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ) - Ash and Pikachu ( PokèMon) Sinestro - N and Zoroark ( Pokèmon ) Shazam - Luffy ( One Piece ) Black Adam - Sakazuki ( One Piece ) Aqua Man - Toshiro Hitsugaya ( Bleach ) Killer Frost - Nami ( One Piece ) Green Arrow - Naruto Uzumaki ( Naruto ) Harley Quin - Misa Amane ( Death Note ) Night Wing ( Dick Grayson ) - Zoro ( One Piece ) Cat Woman - Sesshōmaru( InuYasha ) Flash - Edward Elric ( Full Metal ) Bane - Sasuke Uchiha ( Naruto) Cyborg - Inuyasha ( InyYasha ) Doomsday - Cell ( Dragon Ball Z ) Raven - Kohta Hirano ( High School of the Dead ) Deathstroke - Zero ( Code Geass ) Hawk Girl - Ichigo Kurosaki ( Bleach ) Solomon Grundy - Gaara ( Naruto ) Summer Season Pass 1 Lobo - Bobobo ( Bobobobobobo ) Batgirl - Rukia Kuchiki ( Bleach ) Scorpion - Itachi Unchiha ( Naruto ) General Zod - Frezia (Dragonball Z) Autumn/Fall Season Pass 2 Martian Manhunter - Death the Kid ( Soul Eater ) 6. TBA 7. TBA 8. TBA Winter Season Pass 3 =Anime Warroirs Pass 3 Vote poll= 9. Highest Voted ??? 10. Second Highest ??? 11. Third Highest ???? 12. Fourth Highest ????? 13. Fifth Highest ???? Alt Character's: Some Charter's have an extra costume but are not the same person; Night Wing ( Damine Wayne ) - Mello ( Death Note ) Green Lantern ( John Stewart ) - Misty and Starmie ( Pokèmon ) Flashpoint Batman ( Thomas Wayne ) - Area's: 1. Mount Paozu ( Dragon Ball Z ) 2. Wammy's House ( Death Note ) 3. Parsley City ( Dragon Ball Z ) 4. World martial Arts Tournameny ( Dragon Ball Z ) 5. Shinihami Realm ( Death Note ) 6. Fort Briggs ( Full Metal Alchemist ) 7. D Point ( Sailor Moon ) 8. Horai Island ( Code Geass ) 9. Aspertia City ( Pokemon ) 10. Black City ( Pokemon ) 300px-Mount_Paozu-02.jpg|Mount Paozu 200px-WorlMartialArtsTournamentBuuSaga.png|World martial Arts Tournament 230px-GizardWasteland.jpg|Gizard Wasteland Wammy's_house.jpg|Wammy's House 275px-Shinigami-realm1.JPG|Shinihami Realm Horai island.jpg|Horai Island Fort Briggs.jpg|Fort Briggs D point.jpg|D Point Black City.png|Black City Aspertia City.png|Aspertia City Konoha.jpg|Konoha 10th Division Barracks.jpg|10th Division Barracks Fujimi Academy.jpg|Fujimi Academy Urahara Shoten.jpg|Urahara Shoten Onigumo's cave.png|Onigumo'e Cave Amazon Lily.png|Amazon Lily 12. Konoha ( Naruto ) 13. Onigumo's Cave ( Naruto ) 14. 10th Division Barracks ( Blech ) 15. Amazon Lily ( One Piece ) 16. Urahara ( Blech) 17. Fujimi academy ( High School of the Dead ) Insurgency: Regime: One Earth: * L ( Leader ) Goku ( Leader ) Light Yagami L Insurgency.jpeg|L ( Insurgency ) Naruto Insurgency.png|Naruto ( Insurgency ) Goku Regime.jpg|Goku ( Regime ) Sesshomaru Regime.png|Sesshōmaru ( Regime ) Zero Regime .jpg|Zero ( Regime) Screen Shot 2013-06-27 at 10.43.10 PM.png|Light Yagami ( One Earth ) Camo Apperance: These People can be seen in the background fo the Stages or in The Story mode but not Playable: * Cheren ( Pokemon ) In The Progule of Story Mode. * Tessai Tsukabishi ( Bleach ) In The Urahara Shop having Tea With Yamato. * Yamato ( Naruto ) Is Seen in Urahare shop having tea with Tessai * Team Plasma Grunts ( Pokemon ) -Seen in Black City Battling Hugo * Hugo ( Pokemon ) Seen battling Two Team plasma Grunts. * Rangiku ( Bleach ) Seen In 10th Division Office During Trancision * Keigo ( Bleach ) Seen In Fujimi Academy Ruing From Zombies * Mr. Satan ( Dragon Ball Z ) Seen in World martial Arts Tournament Fighting Ikkaku * Ikkaku ( Bleach ) Seen in World martial Arts Tournameny Fighting Mr.Satan * Matsuda ( Death Note ) Seen in Chapter 1 and The One Earth Progule. * Aizawa ( Death Note ) Seen in One Earth Progule * Ryuk ( Death Note ) Seen In One Earth Progule. * Sanji ( One Piece ) Seen in Konaha Working at the Ramen Shop. * Shikamaru ( Naruto ) Seen along with Rock Lee and Usopp at the Ramen Shop eating * Rock Lee ( Naruto ) Seen along with Shikamaru adn Usopp eating at the Ramen Shop. * Usopp ( Naruto ) Seen along with Rock Lee and Shikamaru eating at the Ramen Shop. * Marucho Marakura ( Bakugan) Seen in Chapter One Story Mode: Prologue ( Anime Warriors Among Us ) 1. Chapter One L 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Triva: * One Earth is the Universe called in Injustice gods among us: One Earth Cosutme are for those were on Nither side in the Game. * Please do not Rage if one of your favourites are killed in the story. Category:Spin Off's Category:Games Category:Created by Owen Hardy